1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention relates to a sheet or page of a book which can be read without the necessity of ambient light and more particularly relates to sheets or pages of a book having illumination incorporated within such sheets or pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been appreciated by non-braille readers that in order to read a non-braille book, one must have ambient light from an external light source to reflect off the pages of such book. Applicant in his previous application has disclosed a book having a built-in light source for illumination of the pages from within.